Pleasant Time
by geekwars-19
Summary: Pearl is happy to be with Amethyst but still can't figure out what to do with her until Amethyst Surprises her with a Date night she won't forget.


Summary: After becoming a couple Amethyst surprises Pearl with a date night. To Pearl's delight to finds her girlfriend is more of a romantic then she had expected.

"Two weeks dating...I've known her for over 1,000 years and I have no clue how to make this work"Pearl though to herself after making some tea in the tiny kitchen of Steven's loft style house. Pacing back and forth through the room she still couldn't get the though out of her head. Amethyst and her were a couple, after a huge battle and almost dying to protect Steven their feelings for one another was realized.

"She was so heroic jumping into carry Steven ,and whipping that giant Spider in the face; and then making sure we were all okay after Garnet made the final blow" Pearl smiled to herself and remember the moment well.

"She held my hand the entire time we were in the portal and even made sure my wounds were attended to; how could I have never seen her serious and compassionate side, the only thing I noticed that she was ever COMPASSIONATE about were donuts and hoarding!" Pearl laughed to herself. What was she going to do now. Just then she heard the door to the temple swish open; expected it to be Amethyst she turned around excitedly and said "Ameth-" Pearl froze up when she saw Garnet standing in front of the door with her usual blank expression. Pearl realized her error and tried to cover it up the best way she could. "Oh! G-Garnet H-hello... I was not expected you back from your, Um... Mission,,,heh heh" Pearl started to blush as if she couldn't make it more obvious that there was something going on between her and Amethyst. Garnet being her normal monotone self just looked at her.

"My mission is far from over I still have to go out again, I just came in to inform you that Steven will be spending the night out with his father and I will not be home until mid-day tomorrow if all goes well..." she walked passed Pearl to the portal. Pearl glanced over nervously unsure what else to say or if she should even say anything more on the matter. Before the portal started to glow Garnet smiled at her and said "Amethyst will be home soon, looks like you and her will have the temple alone."

This only made Pearl blush more " Oh, well I guess I-I'll just keep to myself then t-tonight.. umm...all alone by myself in my part of the temple at least" laughing nervously trying her best not to sound happy for the alone time. Garnet was no fool though "Perhaps you and her should make a date night then" Pearl looked at her in shock and horror "_she knows?!" "W-_wait Garnet! I can explain-" before she could say more Garnet was already gone.

Pearl put her hands on her head "_oooh... how could she of found out!? Amethyst wouldn't say anything. Have we been making that obvious?"_

"ummm... you okay?" a voice said "AAAHHH!" Pearl then jumped back to her scenes to see Amethyst looking at her. "Well hello princess jumpy" she rolled her eyes. Pearl didn't mean to act surprise but she was happy to see her.

"Were have you been your never up before 11:00am?" Pearl questioned. Amethyst just rolled her eyes again "I had stuff to do and trust me being up before 11 is not fun anyways" Pearl couldn't help but giggle at her remark, "_oh, Amethyst" _she though to herself.

"Wait what kind of stuff were you doing? Pearl now had her arms crossed. Despite being a couple she had a feeling Amethyst was up to something. "Hey don't give me that look I was getting stuff ready for our date tonight!" Amethyst exclaimed looking more annoyed to be questioned in the first place. "Our date? How did you know we were going to be alone tonight?" Pearl looked concerned.

"I-uh didn't I just wanted to surprise you with-" Amethyst put her down her own shirt to get out two pieces of paper. "these!" she handed them to Pearl looking triumphant. "Oh my! Two tickets to the symposium of 1800's Art display! Amethyst this is wonderful how did you even know about this!?"

Amethyst crossed her arms and looked a little smug as she remarked "Hey I know my lady, and when I heard that this art fancy thing was coming to beach city I knew you were going to like it". Pearl smiled and hugged her. "Oh you!" The sudden Contact made Amethyst slightly embarrassed, so she pulled away "hey don't thank me yet it starts at 6 o'clock tonight so make sure to be ready okay" Amethyst gave a smug look and started to walk towards her room until Pearl stopped her " Amethyst wait, we are going to be around a lot of classy people so as Gems we should make sure to dress appropriately and-" Amethyst turned back looking slightly insulted. "I am going to dress _appropriately _Pearl!" she walked away looking more offended then annoyed, Pearl just looked at her door as it swooshed closed. "Sorry I didn't mean to..." it didn't matter Pearl instantly regretted making that comment.

**6:00pm**

Pearl was ready she looked in the mirror of her water fall styled room. She wore a light blue sun dress with a yellow denim half cut jacket. She looked over herself in the mirror again then spoke out loud "makeup or no makeup? Oh!... this is so hard! do I even look nice in this?" she spun around to look at herself again. Unsure of how she felt about the outfit. Without her knowledge Amethyst has entered her room just a second ago. To make her prescience known she whistled to get Pearl's attention. Pearl looked down surprised "Amethyst! I could have been dressing still why didn't you knock-uh!" Pearl instantly silenced herself and felt her face burn up when she saw her. Amethyst was wearing a black skirt knee length with a dark blue top that exposed her shoulders and gem. She has had straightened her hair so it looked more tamed and was wearing dark purple eye shadow.

"Amethyst! You-you look so nice-I was not expecting you to-"

"Be hot" Amethyst retorted smirking, this only made Pearl blush even more. Pearl was loosing her composure. She had to think fast to deflect from further embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "Amethyst my _dear_ we should get going" she said jumping down from the water fall. "sure-oh year by the way, don't expect a horse drawn carriage because it's only by the pier...so were just gonna turn into birds or something" she took Peal's hand to guide her out of the temple. "okay, _lead the way" _Pearl said in a poor attempt to sound seductive. This only gave Amethyst the perfect time to tease her. "Oh, so you can stare at my butt or something?" she said with a wink.

"wh-what! No!" Pearl blushed furiously. This only made Amethyst laugh as they left the temple.

**At the Art Gallery **

Pearl was in absolute paradise, the history, the paintings, the dresses, the furnishings, all were like memories returning to her from her time being in the 1800's . She took Amethyst arm to show her something "look at the that small model ship, I think we were once on that" Amethyst smiled back at her. "Yeah,maybe..."

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned

"No, your having such a good time, why would something be wrong?" Amethyst backed away from Pearl when she noticed a man with a tray of wine glasses coming towards them.

The man spoke "ladies would you care for some _white Zinfandel?"_ "oh, why yes I would thank you" Pearl was eager to have some, She always did like fermented grape juice. Amethyst how ever _ politely_ shock her head "no" and moved a bit closer to Pearl. The man walked away to give other people wine. She whispered in her ear "I think that guy gave you wine... not white zippy whatever" Pearl giggled slightly "white zinfandel is a type of wine" "oh" Amethyst rubbed the back of her head, now feeling stupid. Pearl took notice of this and had to ask.

"Are you not having a good time?" she reached out to hold her hand.

"It's not that I'm not having a good time, I'm just not used to all the fancy history talk about artist and models and stuff...if it was all about wrestling or burritos, but here... I'm out of place and I don't want to act dumb in front of these people and embarrass you"

"Amethyst..." Pearl was shocked to hear this. Amethyst was afraid to be herself in fear of disappointing her. "you did all this for me?" Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

"this is the stuff you like to do, your talking to all these fancy art people and your so happy, this is the kinda stuff you-" she was instantly shut up feeling Pearl reach down and kiss her cheek. Despite herself Amethyst instantly blushed a dark shade of purple. And stammered uncontrollably. "I-I- uh-ummm, th-thanks, I mean uh, someone might see us, h-here and uhhh-" Pearl laughed. _A thousand year friendship and now I finally see her blush, this is priceless. I have to take control of this moment. _ Pearl then motioned amethyst to the door. "come on lets leave" Amethyst now looked at her confused. "leave? Why? I thought you liked this?"

""I do like this and I had a great time, but I would rather have a great time with my _girlfriend _at the temple _alone" _Pearl winked.

"oh, um okay sure" Amethyst trying not to look at her in the eyes. Pearl could figure Amethyst was getting shy. But after all of Amethyst's teasing earlier she had to take advantage of this moment. She leaned down to whisper in her ear "_your cute when you blush" _Amethyst had no words to say, so she just glared at her before morphing into a blue jay.

**At the Temple**

Back into their original forms Amethyst guided Pearl towards her side of the temple, Pearl personally didn't like being in Amethyst room due to the mess.

"Your in for one more surprise Pearl" she said as soon as the swooshed open Pearl saw that Amethyst had cleaned her room, well more like semi-organized/piled things on top of each other to make it appear more clean.

"Okay Pearl check it out" Amethyst held out a small box.

"what is that?"

"open it and find out"

Pearl opened the little box and then let out a loud "Awwww!" she held it out it was a bracelet with four white pearl's and three tiny blue oyster shells on it. "Amethyst I love it, this is so perfect! Thank you!" she put it her wrist to examine it some more. She noticed Amethyst was turning dark purple again. _Oh she is just too cute! her romantic shy side is just so adorable I could kiss her!_ Pearl felt herself start to blush _Kiss her _she thought. Amethyst who was still blushing decided to speak first "hey, I'm glad you liked it,so uhh...what else do you want to do tonight?" she starting rubbing the back of her head, she was so nervous now. Pearl moved closer to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"what did you have in mind? Your room is clean and it looks like you have a bed in here so why don't we-" she then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Amethyst was completely frozen by this move, she tried to step back but to now further her embarrassment she lost her balance fell backwards. Her and Pearl landed on her bed. Pearl was now on top of her, she looked down at her extremely embarrassed girlfriend who's eyes were shut tight "dammit! Sorry Pearl!" she still didn't open her eyes "I'm being such a dork right now!"

"What? No your not Amethyst, your still awesome" Amethyst opened her eyes to see Pearl smiling down at her. "Still awesome?" she asked.

"Of course, the date, the gift, your attitude, I never knew what a romantic you were" Pearl started to giggle. The blush on Amethyst had completely taken over her face.

"Okay, okay, romantic blah blah, can you get off right now" Pearl laughed but didn't get off her. "Oh, I'm sorry did I make you blush again?" Amethyst glared at her "Okay! your so getting off me now!" she rolled Pearl over next to her. Unable to control herself Pearl starting laughing at Amethyst's lack of calmness over the situation. Amethyst sat up on the bed to look down at Pearl, "I thought you were supposed to be the mature one?"

"Oh, please! I'm just teasing you, and besides, I'm enjoying my time with you" she sat up and came closer to Amethyst. She rested her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Amethyst I've never seen this side of you, these passed two weeks I have never seen you act like this, especially after...well you know the battle where-" "Yeah, I'm trying to forget that...the whole thing with Steven almost dying and then blurting out my emotions like dork and-" "You weren't a dork, you were being sincere! It's a big difference!" Pearl moved closer to Amethyst face. Pearl felt herself blush slightly as she closed to her eyes and came even closer to Amethyst. "That day after the battle, you were crying about how afraid you were if something could of happened to Steven or me, you kiss me just like this" Lips slightly parted to pressed then to Amethyst's slightly opened mouth, Pearl moaned and deepened the kiss as her tongue made its way into amethyst's mouth. Amethyst willing returned the gesture as she moved her tongue into Pearl's mouth and began to play. The two gems now wrapped in each others arms enjoying each others warmth. After a few more seconds of tongue action they finally parted from each others faces. Breathing heavily Amethyst was the first to speak "Well, I don't remember kissing you like that, maybe I was a bit better" she was so smug when she wanted to be. "If memory serves correct and _it does _you were so nervous you missed my lips the first time"

"That's not funny! your the one who looked all star gazed and blushed after!"

"_Oh_ like you are now?" Amethyst turned away from Pearl annoyed "Geez! What are you trying to do! Make me stay this color!" She starting rubbing her cheeks in an attempt to get rid of the blush. Pearl smiled and out her hands on her shoulders. "Okay, I promise I'll stop teasing you " she kissed her on the cheek.

"Good, Umm... anyways since we have the place alone still do you wanna do more...Uhhh you know" Amethyst now feeling more brave leaned in for a tiny peck on the lips. Pearl was still in Awe with her shyness _OHHH! she is just too cute! this is perfect. _Pearl reached in to kiss her again then both knowingly wrapped there arms into each other and kissed passionately. In the heat of the passion they fall back down on the bed.

**The Next Morning**

Pearl was in the kitchen making tea. _That was certainly a night worth remembering. _She heard Amethyst's door swoosh open and looked over and saw Amethyst rubbing her eyes and yawned "Why are you up so early? You could of waken me up?"_ "N_o it's fine you looked so relaxed I didn't want to wake you" she walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Amethyst smiled. She then took Pearl by her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. While deepening the kiss they didn't hear the portal swoosh open on the other side of the room. Garnet stepped out to see them in the entranced of the kitchen. She smiled at them, she knew there was something going on between them. Pearl felt the strain on her neck and broke away from the kiss. Amethyst could figure that was the reason. When Pearl moved back up to her normal position she looked down to see her smiling sheepishly. "Heh, sorry I'm short."

"That's okay, your cute and short I guess when we kiss I'll just pick you up and-" She smirked and glanced over to see Garnet standing there with her arms crossed. "GARNET!" Pearl shrieked in terror. Amethyst turned over to see her and looked as shocked and terrified as Pearl.

"Garnet what up?" Amethyst nervously tried to make conversation. Garnet uncrossed her arms and walked over to them. "I came back from my mission early, thought it was nice to see how it was going here, it looks like you two are enjoying each others time." Pearl and Amethyst looked over at each other nervously then back at Garnet. Pearl spoke first "how long have you been standing there" "enough to see you two are getting along" Pearl blushed and looked down at Amethyst, who looked more panicked then anything. Before either of them could speak Garnet said "I'm happy for you two" then walked away. Pearl now blushing furiously buried her face into her hands and muttered "we got caught how can that have been anymore embarrassing" Amethyst took then hugged her from the waist. "Hey, at least she wasn't mad and she said she was happy for us" Pearl smiled and looked down at her. "So its official, we are together, Garnet is okay with it, and to top it off-" "I'm awesome?" Amethyst chimed in. Pearl giggled kneeling down to kiss her again. "_Yeah _your awesome" she kissed her on the lips.

**The End**


End file.
